


The Woman of Mordor: The Battle

by elainel96



Series: The Woman of Mordor [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Character, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainel96/pseuds/elainel96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is upon us again. The Darkness will tear me apart. The only chance for my survival is the destruction of the Ring. My fate is in the hands of Frodo and Sam now. It is my duty to protect Middle-Earth with the surviving members of Fellowship. Legolas refuses to believe that I am a threat to him. I cannot let him in, but I cannot keep him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My head began aching – more and more as I slipped into consciousness. I was thrown over a shoulder, jostled violently with every step.

“Rhava!” I looked over. I faintly saw the Merry and Pippin’s curly russet hair before I groaned and let my head fall again, passing out despite intense nausea that was overcoming me.

*          *          *

            We were with the orcs for days. I was getting weaker with lack of food and water. The only thing that kept me alive was the hope that Aragorn and the others would be upon us soon – and the threat of darkness escaping me.

Galadriel’s warnings echoed in my mind:

_“Upon your death, the darkness living inside you will find another host. She has healed you many times to keep you healthy.”_

_“I cannot contain it. It is eating me away.” Tears slid down my face._

_“You have to. It is your destiny.” She poured a small amount of water into the basin. “Please, look into the mirror.”_

_I stepped forward nervously. Haldir gave me a reassuring nod from his spot at the edge of the clearing. I leaned over and looked into the still water. Images began swirling in the depths. I was fighting; my knives clashed against my enemies. Orcs were falling all around me. It was not just me. Other elves ran into the thick of battle behind me. I was yelling inaudible commands. My brother was just struck down – burned alive clutched in the hands of the Dark Lord himself. I inherited my brother’s throne until She found me. She identified the Dark Lord’s next threat and attacked me. She was a cloud of black smoke in the shape of a woman. She struck me in the shoulder with her sharp, whip-like touch and dissipated. I spun around, searching for my enemy. Another strike. I still searched. She continued her game until I was on my knees, begging for Her mercy. Then, She revealed herself: A woman with gray skin and obsidian hair. Her eyes were on fire. She smirked and clutched my throat. I choked and spat up blood from the wounds She had made in my stomach. That was when it happened: Isildur cut the ring from Sauron’s hand. The Woman screeched and dropped me. She was wounded by Her Master’s defeat. As She whimpered from her wounds, Her eyes met mine. She grinned wickedly through her pain and dissipated again. The black smoke that was once Her body was sucked into my skin. I screamed and convulsed. Every inch of my skin singed as if it were on fire, then healed itself. I faded into darkness. The water grew still. All I could see now was the reflection of the stars._

The orcs shocked me from my thoughts. “We're not going no further until we've had a breather.” They threw me roughly to the ground next to Merry and Pippin. I curled up in a ball, attempting to ignore the vomit rising in my throat from pure physical exhaustion and the spinning headache from my wound.

“Get a fire going!”

“Rhava, are you okay?” One of the hobbits whispered. I nodded as I groaned at the sore pain in my abdomen. The orcs began chopping at the trees, they groaned with every axe that split their bark.

 _Fangorn. They are taking us to Isengard._ _We have to make it to the trees. I know this forest; I can get Merry and Pippin to safety as long as we make it into the forest._ _I_ _t will not be easy if the orcs keep angering the trees._

“What's that sound?”

“It's the trees,” I whispered. “They’re angry.”

“What?”

Merry answered his friend’s question, “You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive.”

“Alive?”

“Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move.”

“The stories are true,” I whispered. “We have to make it to the trees.”

An orc grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over on my back. I looked up at his gangly face with a sneer. “The Master said to bring them alive, that doesn't mean we can't do anything to them.” He smirked at me with his rotted, jagged teeth and examined my body grossly.

I spit in his face.

The orc growled and kicked me in my ribs. A crunching sound followed. All of the air rushed from my lungs, leaving me a gasping, quivering mess. Tears spilled from the sharp pain. I rolled on my side and whimpered.

“Don't touch her!” The leader commanded.

“Are you okay?” Pippin asked.

“He broke something,” I panted. “A rib, maybe two.” The Hobbits stared at me fearfully, unsure of what to do to help.

“I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!” An orc roared.

A whiny voiced orc responded, “Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?!” He looked at us, “What about them? They're fresh.”

“They are not for eating.”

An Uruk pulled Merry and Pippin to their feet, and then he grabbed me by my waist and threw me on my feet. I toppled over and fell to my knees next to Merry and Pippin.

Another vile creature stepped up, “What about their legs? They don't need those.” He jumped towards us. “They look tasty.”

The leader pushed the orc back. “Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled.”

“Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?”

“They carry something. An Elvish weapon. The master needs it for the war.”

“They think we have the ring!” Pippin whispered.

_Saruman is winning two weapons in one sweep._

“As soon as the find out we don't we're dead!” Merry looked at me. “Why do they want you?”

I ignored him and focused on the orcs that were surrounding us. _I hope the others are close. We will not last much longer here._

“Just a mouthful, a bit of the flank.” A gangly orc raised his blade at us from behind.

The leader roared and chopped off the gangly orcs head. The vile thing fell over Merry and Pippin’s shoulders and rolled to my knees.

“Looks like meats back on the menu, boys!”

They threw us back to the ground in their angry charge to reach the corpse. The orcs crowded around the dead body, throwing intestines and other appendages as they were feasting.

“Merry, Pippin, go!” I whispered.

 The two crawled away; I closely followed, struggling with the pain in my side. _I am not going to make it._

An orc grabbed the Hobbits. “Go on. Call for help. Squeal. No one's going to save you now.” He raised his blade. A spear flew through the air and pierced the orc on top of me.

I flipped the orc over and placed his blade between my legs; I severed the rope around my wrists quickly. I crawled to Merry and Pippin and cut their bonds as well.

“Go!” I yelled, seeing another orc advancing on us. “Run!”

Before I could run after them, he caught my waist – the same vile one that was looking at me so obscenely – so hungrily. He smiled, showing his rotted teeth again. He threw me onto my back and attempted to thrust his sword in me. I caught his arm in time.

I punched him in the face and he recoiled for a moment – and then, with a growl, he struck me hard in the face. My teeth sliced my bottom lip and my mouth filled with thick, hot blood. I spat the blood back in his face. I regretted fighting as he raised his blade over his head and readied to strike. I closed my eyes and readied myself for death, but all that followed was a pained screech from the orc on top of me. He collapsed with a last groan.

Horses stampeded around me. Screeches from orcs and men came from every direction. Yet, somehow, I managed to throw the large orc off me and run through the mayhem – I do not remember the trip. I only remember waking safely in the cover of the trees after succumbing to the unconsciousness from my own blood loss.

*          *          *

I awoke to a loud flurry of Elvish – it was the voice of a lord. A man responded – a lord’s voice, as well – but, it was not an elf’s voice. Even from a distance, I could hear the cracks and inflections that are only present in the voice of a human. Once I heard that distinct grunting from that dwarf, I knew.

I could not call out to them. I could not move. I had not had food or drink in nearly a week. I would die here if they could not find me. To my great luck, Aragorn is a great tracker. I opened my eyes in the dim light of the forest. There was an orc lying on top of me – how I killed it, I do not know – but all of its weight was on me.

“Rhava,” Legolas gasped.

I wheezed a response under the weight of the Uruk. He threw the orc off me – air rushed into my lungs finally. He crouched to my side and held a canteen to my lips. I nearly drank all of his water before I found strength enough to sit up.

Legolas helped me up; I rested my head on his shoulder as the others made their way into the clearing. “It was not hard to track me, I gather?” I croaked.

“There was a trail of blood,” Legolas responded, touching the scar on my lips and then the cuts on my legs. “How are you alive?” he whispered with a concerned, yet thankful, look.

“I thought I made it clear why I am so hard to kill,” I croaked.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Do we have Lembas bread left?” he asked Aragorn and Gimli.

Rustling followed and Legolas held a piece of Lembas to my lips. I took small bites to avoid aggravating the cuts on my lips. “Go, find Merry and Pippin, we will follow,” I croaked to the others, who were watching our behavior suspiciously from behind Legolas.

Once they had left the clearing, Legolas’s lips were on mine. His kiss was gentle, seeing the purple bruise and scar on my bottom lip. “I thought you were dead,” he breathed after parting from the kiss.

“So did I.” I laughed weakly. The Lembas bread was giving me strength.

“Can you stand?” he asked, looking off to where Aragorn and Gimli had disappeared to.

“Yes,” I groaned. I did not want to, but I could.

Legolas pulled something from his back: my bow. “You dropped this,” he explained.

“And you carried it for me,” I stated in disbelief.

“I couldn’t save your quill, but you can use my arrows –”

I cut his sentence short with a kiss.

His usually stoic face lit up with a wide smile. “I also found these,” he grinned as he presented my knives – the light-colored wood was burned slightly, and it looked like some of the gold had been misshaped from heat – but at least I would have them. “What do I get for that?”

“An orc must have taken them off me,” I whispered, taking one of the knives from his hands. I would have to get them repaired – I just hoped I could find someone who knew how to handle them. My brother had given them to me when we lived in Lindon – they were from the Grey Havens. So many parts had been replaced on them over time that they had basically become new knives, except for the gold. I had always managed to save the gold.

“They are important to you,” Legolas observed.

“Yes,” I said simply. I leaned up and planted another sweet kiss on his lips.

He did not push further. He instead leaned past me and pulled something from the stinky dead orc that was lying next to us. “I believe this is yours as well,” he said, handing me a small black dagger.

_So, that is how I killed it._

I took the dagger and shoved it back in the hidden breast pocket in the inside of my jacket. I shoved my knives in my boots – it was the safest place at the moment, since I was missing my quill and scabbards. Legolas held me as I attempted to stand.

“I’m fine,” I whispered.

“No, you are not. You were taken by orcs. They starved you, abused you, and even attempted to _defile_ you,” he hissed.

I did not remember fighting the last Uruk – but, by the state of my clothing, it looked as if they did attempt that. Legolas swept me up in his arms and nimbly carried me over the branches. I carried my bow in one of the hands hooked around his neck. I observed his profile – it was as if every similarity between him and his father had vanished – his eyes were more kind, his face serious, and his jaw was stronger. He looked more like a warrior.

I did not remember why I pushed him away so often. I only remembered how I wanted to be close to him when I was being held captive by the orcs.

His mother was fierce. Legolas _was_ a better warrior than his father. He was born a warrior. His mother fought in the Last Alliance – and lived through Oropher’s command while very few elves did. He fought like his mother: he was graceful, light-footed, and strong. Thranduil preferred dual swords. He was a solid fighter, heavy in his stance.

I traced along Legolas’s braids as I watched him. I gently slid my finger over the point of his ear, making him shiver. He leaned against my hand and kissed my palm. I made our contact look more platonic as we neared Aragorn and Gimli.

Aragorn examined me when we reached him. “You have healed quickly,” he said, with a knowing look.

“My wounds are healing, but I have a broken rib.”

He nodded, and we moved on.

“This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory, and anger.” Legolas said softly as he anxiously glanced at the trees. “The trees are speaking to each other.”

I closed my eyes and listened to the deep groans of the trees. I could feel the life in the forest. From the exterior, it seemed dead and perilous, but the depths of the forest were always comforting to me. I do not know what led me here after the battle, but I had awoken here at the beginning of the Third Age, safe when I had believed I was dead. I was meant to die there. I was meant to die with my brother – with my soldiers.

Gimli grunted and raised his axe, waiting for the danger to present itself.

“Gimli! Lower your axe!” Aragorn warned.

He gasped and dropped the weapon.

“They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak.” Legolas explained.

“Something is coming,” I whispered to Legolas. My eyes were still closed, but I could feel the forest. He lowered me to my feet. I stood weakly and held onto his shoulder for balance.

“Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings.” Gimli grunted.

“ _Aragorn, nad no ennas_ ,” (something is out there) Legolas said.

“ _Man cenich?_ ” (What do you see) Aragorn responded.

“The White Wizard approaches.” Legolas stiffened and pulled an arrow.

I pulled an arrow from his quiver and readied myself.

“Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us,” Aragorn whispered urgently. “We must be quick.” Twigs snapped behind us as the wizard came closer.

We spun around suddenly. Gimli threw his axe towards a bright white light. It fell to the ground. Legolas and I fired our arrows, which were deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword suddenly and stared down at his burned hands.

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits,” the figure spoke. I was alarmed by his voice. I expected to be allured to the dark wizard’s words, but I felt instantly repelled.

 “Where are they?” Aragorn yelled.

 “They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?”

“Who are you? Show yourself!”

The wizard stepped from the bright light. In place of Saruman, Gandalf stood. Breath was sucked from my lungs.

“It cannot be.” Aragorn whispered.

“Forgive me,” Legolas kneeled down, “I mistook you for Saruman.”

I joined him, using his shoulder for support, but it was more of a collapse than a kneel. My body was completely exhausted again. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me down to my knees.

“I _am_ Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been.” Gandalf smiled.

“You fell,” Aragorn stepped towards him.

“Through fire, and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done.”

“Gandalf,” Aragorn whispered in disbelief.

“Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name.”

“Gandalf,” Aragorn whispered again.

“I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide.” He smiled. He began walking, expecting us to follow.

Legolas helped me to my feet and slung one of my arms over his shoulders. He supported most of my weight as we followed Gandalf.

“One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed.”

“Edoras? That is no short distance!” Gimli exclaimed.

“We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king.” Aragorn explained.

“Yes, and it will not be easily cured.”

“Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested--?” The trees began groaning, “I mean, charming, quite charming forest.” Gimli said nervously.

“It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.”

“In one thing you have not changed, dear friend,” Aragorn laughed, “You still speak in riddles.”

“A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong.”

“Strong?!” Gimli glanced around nervously and the trees groaned again. “Oh, that's good.”

“So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.”

We exited the forest. Two horses were waiting on us.

“We met the Rohirrim,” Legolas explained.

“This far from Edoras?”

“Éomer, the king’s nephew, has been banished.”

“The king truly has lost his mind, then,” I whispered.

Gandalf whistled loudly. A white horse appeared on the horizon, running in the direction of his call.

“That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell,” Legolas said.

Gandalf greeted the horse, “Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers.”

“Where’s Boromir?” I asked, looking for the familiar, friendly face.

Legolas’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Rhava.”

I knew – in my gut. I had only seen one arrow strike him, yet I had a feeling he would not survive the quest.

“Frodo? Sam?”

“They departed for Mordor on their own – after Boromir fell for the ring,” Legolas explained.

_Good. I was next. Yet, if they do not make it, I am still doomed. The Men could fight, but Sauron will take his control of me. He will corrupt my heart and force Her to take over my body. He will use me to slaughter my own people._

Legolas sensed my thoughts, and did not explain further. “Gimli, Rhava will have to ride with me.” Legolas looked at the Dwarf who nodded in response; he looked suspiciously between Legolas and me.

Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a white horse. “This is Arod.” He smiled. He could not have had the horse longer than a day, yet he seemed very fond of it already. Animal did not like me – ever since the Last Alliance.

Throughout our journey to Edoras, I fell asleep against Legolas – nearly gaining all of my strength back. mental and physical.

 _I must learn to resist the temptation_ , I thought, even as I leaned against his back. Temptation is what brought Thranduil and I to our fates. I was doomed to darkness, and his wife had fallen to save the son that will most likely die in battle against the Enemy. I cannot doom Legolas to my fate. Yet, I could not seem to stop.


	2. Edoras

Chapter 2

I found myself lulling to sleep against Legolas’s back when he pulled the horse to a halt. We came to a stop next to Gandalf. “Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong.”

The entire city sat on a hill. It was silent; it was mournful. The houses and buildings were ramshackle, yet the Golden Hall still glimmered like a beacon from the center of the city.

“Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here.” We took off again after Gandalf.

I gasped and held onto Legolas. My wounds pulled with each gallop of the horse. The gates were open when we reached them. As we entered the small city, the people in the streets stopped and stared at us in silence as we rode by. Grief covered the city in a blanket.

The previous times I had been here were joyous. Ale and women covered the streets. I had spent almost ten years here once, before my employers became suspicious of my resistance to age. Then, I had come as a warrior, consulting with Théodred and Éomer over protection of the city, then they knew I was an elf. But, when you work as a woman of the night, it is best the men know as little about you as possible. Especially, that you are an elf. It was easy to hide the ears. The men that paid for my services had little interest in anything above the waist.

“You'll find more cheer in a graveyard,” Gimli grunted.

We dismounted from our horses in front of the hall – I needed no help from Legolas this time. The others walked nimbly up the steps to the Golden Hall; I followed further behind. I was still slightly weak, but I was beginning to find my strength again. Guards greeted us at the doors.

“I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue.” The guard ordered.

I pulled my knives from my boots and flipped them around before placing them in the hands of the guard. He stared at me fearfully. I held onto my bow, there was no use for it if I had no arrows. Legolas stared between me and the guard in amusement as he did the same.

“Your staff.”

“You would not part an old man from his walking stick.” Gandalf smiled innocently.

The guard contemplated for a moment before he led us through the doors. I lifted my hood and took a spot on the end, next to Aragorn. Gandalf took Legolas's arm and pretended to limp slightly as he walked into the hall.

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King,” Gandalf said.

A rat-like man whispered something in the king's ear before he spoke.

“Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?” The King wheezed through labored breaths.

“A just question, my liege.” He spoke softly to the king and walked towards us. “Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.”

I felt the guards close in behind us.

Gandalf was first to speak, “Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.” He pulled his staff from his cloak.

The Rat moved back, distressed, “His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!”

The guards moved to attack Gandalf. They came from all directions. I kicked one in the chest, sending him flying back – and nearly knocking myself onto my back. My body ached, and the cuts on my legs and arms began pulling.

“Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows.” Gandalf moved towards the king.

Another guard moved to strike Gandalf; I kicked the back of his knees and pushed him down to the floor roughly. I had to put all of my weight on his back to keep him from standing. My muscles were beginning to tremble.

“Hearken to me! I release you from the spell.” Gandalf raised his staff to Théoden.

Théoden laughed mockingly. “You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey.”

Gandalf threw off his gray cloak, exposing his bright white robes in a flash of brilliant light. The king gasped.

“I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.”

Saruman's voice spoke through the king, “If I go, Théoden dies.” Weakness broke my body as I felt the allure of the dark voice.

Gandalf moved closer, “You did not kill me, you will not kill him.”

“Rohan is mine.” The dark voice broke through.

“Be gone.” Gandalf commanded.

Legolas found his way to my side in the confusion. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back up to my feet. The man I had been holding was too afraid to move. I had not noticed – I was transfixed on the king. The voice, in particular. The sweet, dark timbre enchanted me in a way I did not think possible, and all I could see was black.

With a flash of light, I was alert again. The king was slumped over, moaning, a blonde woman was holding him up. When he looked up, his face changed. His skin lost years, his gray, wiry hair turned to a blonde color, and his eyes became clear. He focused on the woman in front of him. “I know your face, Éowyn…Éowyn.”

Theoden examined the room before his eyes fell on the wizard. “Gandalf?”

“Breathe the free air again, my friend.”

 “Dark have been my dreams of late,” Théoden lifted his hands, staring at them.

“Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.”

The head guard stepped forward with the scabbard in his hands. Théoden rubbed his fingertips along the hilt before he pulled it. He held the ringing sword in front of his face, scanning the familiar weapon. His eyes fell on Grima next. The king ordered him to be carried from the hall. We followed Théoden distantly as he advanced upon his adversary. I used Legolas’s shoulders for support.

Guards dragged Grima out, sniveling and begging. They flung the doors open and threw him onto the stairs. He tumbled down and clutched at his wounded body. He begged to Théoden as he advanced upon him with his sword, “I’ve only ever served you, my lord.”

“Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!”

“Send me not from your sight,” he begged.

Théoden raised his sword above his head to strike the rat down, Aragorn rushed forward and caught his hands before he could strike. “No, my lord! No, my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account.”

Theoden’s sword fell to his side as he looked about his city. Aragorn offered a hand to Grima. The Rat looked at his hand, and spat on it. He gathered himself and pushed through the crowd to flee from the city. “Get out of my way!”

“Hail, Théoden King!” The guard yelled.

His people looked at him in confusion before dropping to their knees. I bowed my head in respect.

Théoden turned back to us, “Where is Théodred? Where is my son?”

*          *          *

“You should be attending the funeral.” I groaned as Legolas rubbed salve over the cut on my bicep. After the events with Wormtongue, Legolas led me into the healing chambers, intent on cleaning every cut.

“Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli will be there to represent us. I am sure King Théoden understands.” He smiled and began cleaning the next cut.

“I doubt King Théoden is in a reasonable state. Are you sure you want Gimli representing you?”

“He may not be as disgusting as I originally believed him to be,” Legolas admitted. “Lie down. Do you mind if I clean the cuts on your stomach?”

“No.” I relaxed on the bed pad. “I know the Dwarves. They are no friends of Elves. Ever since they killed Thingol, my ancestor, and led an invasion on Doriath, my home, our ties have been weak.”

“You have many famed ancestors that have died in many ways.”

“And I hate those that killed each of them.”

“You know each of your ancestors?” He asked incredulously. He slid my shirt up and wiped a wet rag over the dried blood.

“Finrod, death by the attack of a werewolf sent by Sauron; Angrod and Aegnor, slain in battle; my sister was taken captive by orcs and my brother died in the hands of Sauron himself,” I said. “Those are the only deaths of unnatural cause that I can think of. My brother assured that I knew my enemies.”

“You are vindictive.” He smirked. His cleaning became gentler.

I laughed. “Are you attracted to wicked women, Legolas?”

He blushed, but the way he cleaned my abdomen spoke words he could not. He cleansed further up, skimming the bottom of my breasts. I gasped at his delicate touch and closed my eyes. I arched into him. I felt his breath against my lips as he leaned in to kiss me.

“Do you need any assistance, my lord?” A healer interrupted us.

Legolas cursed under his breath and pulled away rapidly. I sat up too quickly and reopened some nearly-healed wounds. “Yes,” I spoke for him. “Could you finish cleaning these? Lord Legolas must attend the funeral.”

Legolas gave me a wounded look, yet left the room when the healer took the rag from his hands.

*          *          *

I sat at a table in the Golden Hall with Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas leaned against a pillar nearby, attempting to meet my eyes. Two children were sitting at the center of the hall. Éowyn tended to them.

Éowyn kneeled next to them and threw a blanket over their shoulders, “They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree.”

“Where's mama?” The little girl asked. I cleared my throat uncomfortably as memories from my childhood resurfaced. I finally looked into Legolas’s eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile.

Éowyn shushed her.

Gandalf spoke to Théoden, “This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight.”

“You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king,” Aragorn spoke to Théoden.

Théoden stood, “They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.”

“Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not!” Aragorn argued.

“When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan.”

Gimli burped loudly. I kicked his seat, earning a dirty look from him.

“Then what is the king's decision?” Gandalf asked.

“We flee to Helm's Deep,” Théoden announced.

I got up from my seat and followed Hama out of the Hall. He made the announcement to the people, “By order of the king the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need.”

“Helm's Deep,” Gimli griped as we walked past Hama, following Gandalf to the stables. “They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?”

“He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past.” Aragorn said.

“They'd be slaughtered here. Their defenses are weak,” I pointed out.

“There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold,” Gandalf said as he readied Shadowfax. Aragorn and I helped him ready for his journey.

“They will hold,” Aragorn replied quietly.

“The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain,” he mounted Shadowfax, “Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.”

“Go.”

Gandalf looked to me. “Do what you have to do.”

I nodded apprehensively and moved out of his way. Shadowfax sprinted from the stables, nearly running over Legolas.


	3. Road to Helm's Deep

We left for Helm’s Deep that same day. I took my own horse, avoiding a long, awkward ride with Legolas. I rode next to Aragorn. In front of us, Éowyn and Gimli chatted happily.

“It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men,” Gimli said.

Éowyn turned to Aragorn smiling, “It's the beards.” He stroked an imaginary beard on his chin.

“This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!” He and Éowyn laughed loudly. “Which is, of course, ridiculous.” Gimli threw his hands up and the horse took off underneath him and threw him to the ground.

I stifled a loud laugh, Éowyn ran to his side.

“It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate.”

I fell back as King Theoden spoke to Aragorn. Legolas rode around the perimeter of the group on watch duty. I found no company from the men. I was an outcast of the Fellowship. The only thing that kept me from seeing it before was Legolas. Now that we were no longer speaking, I felt the disparity. Perhaps Legolas had a darkness inside of him as well.

*          *          *

I sat on the ground with my feet up on a rock. I was flipping my dagger in the air and catching it repeatedly. The men were still asleep. I awoke a few hours ago and this was the best I could do to entertain myself. The sun was rising. The sky had begun turning a light blue; pinks and oranges streaked the clouds along the horizon. I flipped the knife up higher, trying to get it to flip three times. A hand nimbly caught it by the hilt before it could fall back down to me.

Legolas was looking down at me, “You should not be so reckless.”

I grinned at him. “I wouldn't be here right now if I weren't reckless.”

“Are we going to pretend nothing ever happened between us?” he whispered. His fair face turned into worry, and a little sadness. He still held the blade where he caught it.

We had not spoken to each other since Edoras. My chest tightened. “We are not going to talk about this here.”

Before I could react, he dropped to the ground. His hands fell on either side of my head and his face close to mine. He stared into my eyes.

“I think we need to speak,” his breathy voice warmed my skin. I studied his face, his dark eyebrows knit together slightly. His blue eyes prodded mine in a desperate attempt to understand my emotions. I lifted my hand and lightly traced the contours of his high cheekbones. The corners of his lips twitched upwards. His blue eyes glimmered sweetly. _I should not be doing this._

“Legolas, we can't,” I whispered. I could not convince myself that I meant it.

“Why?” he whispered, his hot breath fell across my lips.

I tilted my chin up in response. I could not keep myself away from him any longer. I closed the gap between us; the urge to be closer to him only increased. He deepened the kiss. His lips pressed hard against mine. His arms slid underneath me, one behind my head and the other on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue pushed past my lips and explored my mouth. I moaned slightly as our tongues danced on each other’s lips, our heat and desire increased by the second.

“Oh!”

Legolas basically flew off of me. I turned my head; Éowyn was standing near us with a deep blush on her face. “I'm so sorry!” She turned and scurried away.

Legolas was laying on his back next to me, staring up at the sky with a frustrated expression as he whispered a variety of Elvish curses. He had a slight bulge in his pants.

“I'm sorry, we just can't,” I whispered, I grabbed the knife that he had dropped and rushed away.

*          *          *

I rode my horse with the men the next day; thankfully, Legolas was on lookout again. He stood on top of a hill in the distance, overlooking the plains. I kept notice of his whereabouts throughout the last of our journey. I rode in silence, enveloped in my own thoughts.

Screams and howls came from the distance. I froze and looked in the direction I had last seen Legolas. Aragorn ran over the hill. Legolas was nowhere to be seen – neither was Aragorn.

Aragorn sprinted over a hill. “Warg! We're under attack! Get them out of here!”

“All riders to the head of the column!” Théoden commanded.

I rode forward. Perhaps battle was what I needed to distract myself from my compulsion to be close to Legolas.

“Rhava, you're wounded!” Aragorn yelled at me.

I rode on without responding. I healed long ago. And I needed to make sure he was okay.

I rode at the front with the men. As we came over the hill, I could see Legolas firing arrows at the oncoming wargs. Relief washed over my body. He turned and glared at me before grabbing a hold of his horse's saddle and swinging himself in front of Gimli. I was not sure if he was angry for our fight earlier that morning, or my being in battle.

I fired arrows at the wargs and orcs coming over the hills. I had to keep control. I fired more arrows. _Control_. There is an orc thrown off his beast – I fired an arrow into its throat. Warg coming at me from my left – I swiveled around his assault and sliced through his throat easily using the force of his own attack.  I was so concentrated on keeping control that I did not notice theother orc coming towards me from the right. My horse bucked and took off, throwing me to the ground. Sharp pain shot through my right shoulder as I collided with the ground.

The warg pinned me down with one of its paws as my pain distracted me. I struggled for my knives as the warg’s hot, reeking breath neared. When I looked up, all I could see was giant, sharp teeth. I pulled one of my legs up and pressed my foot at the base of its neck. It lunged at me and my hand enclosed over the hilt of my knife. The jaws snapped near my face. I could feel the air rushing past my cheek. I pushed it back with my foot and flipped the knife in my hand. I plunged my knife upwards into its bottom jaw. It groaned deeply and dropped on top of me. I threw it off me. My clothes soaked with blood.

I sat up. I heard something in the chaos. Through all the fighting and yelling, I heard a distinct sound. It was a scream. _Legolas._ I looked around, my heart slammed against my chest. He was there. I saw him between the sprinting horses. A huge Uruk had him pinned against a dead Warg with his foot. His bow laid just out of reach and he could not draw his knives. No other riders could help him. At least three orcs stood between me and him. I drew my bow. Fire filled my left shoulder. I ignored it. I had to ignore it. I fired my first arrow, taking out an orc that had attempted to stab me. I fired the second, killing an orc that was fighting with a struggling rider. The third was on him. I threw my bow back onto my back and drew both my knives with my left arm. I was sprinting. Legolas was struggling against the Uruk’s foot; a blade was at his throat. He turned his head away from the blade and saw me.

“Oy, Ugly!” I shot an arrow towards his head, purposely missing so his hand would not jump and cut Legolas’s throat.

The orc slowly turned to me, lifting his foot off Legolas, who gasped for breath. He grinned evilly and swiped a blade at me. I blocked his blade with my knives. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Legolas loading his bow. I smiled at the orc. He grunted and attempted to strike again before an arrow went through his temple. He fell to the ground next to me.

I ran to Legolas's side, “Are you okay?”

“You should not have come out here.” He glared at me.

“If I didn't you would be dead.” I placed my hand left on his cheek.

He slapped my hand away and forcefully pushed himself off the ground.

“Legolas!” I yelled after him.

He marched back to me, his face filled with rage, “You can't just decide you want me one moment and then change your mind the next!”

“ _Amin hiraetha,_ ” (I'm sorry) I whispered, my heart ached at his words, but no tears came to my eyes.

His eyes softened for a moment, but nonetheless, he turned and walked away. I followed after him a few moments later, after I had regained my composure.

Legolas, Gimli and Théoden were looking over the cliff when I came over the hill. I looked through the bodies in the field before I spotted him. I walked to the body of my horse and unloaded the packs on the saddle.

A hand gently touched my shoulder. Gimli stood over me. I cringed away from his touch. “Lass, it's time to go.” Tears formed in his big eyes. “Aragorn is missing,” he explained.

“Oh,” I whispered. I faked what I believed to be an appropriate amount of sadness. No matter how hard I tried, I could not care about him or the others – nor could I get over my disgust towards Dwarves. Only one member of the Fellowship struck a chord of sympathy within me. “I have no horse.”

“You can ride with me.” Théoden trotted over. “I saw you in battle. I would be honored to have you fight alongside my men.”

I assumed I would have to battle with men for them to allow me to fight. Not that I would have listened to Théoden if he told me I could not. “It would be an honor, my lord.”


	4. Preparing for War

We trotted through the gates of Helm's Deep.

“Make way for the king! Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!”

We came to a stop. I dismounted from the horse with the help of Théoden.

“So few. So few of you have returned.” Éowyn looked through the survivors.

“Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives,” Theoden responded. I put distance between us. I did not want to hear of their worries any longer.

“My shoulder, I think it has been moved.” I looked down at Gimli. He was the only one left in the Fellowship that was speaking to me.

“Come on. I can fix it.” He motioned for me to follow him. I could not mask my apprehension. “You'll only worsen it.”

I nodded and followed him. He spoke to Éowyn quietly. She nodded and led us up the steps and down corridors to our destination. The halls of Helm’s Deep were of gray stone. They stood behind the citadel; there were not many. They were made for only captains and royalty to stay in. Eowyn opened a door. “Lady Rhava can use this room.” She gestured to the room next to mine. “You may use the next, if you wish for separate quarters.”

Legolas nodded. “Thank you, Éowyn.” He entered my room without another glance back.

“Thank you,” I repeated to her.

“I will have spare medical supplies sent up,” she said.

I nodded at her with a smile and followed Legolas, closing the door behind me. He already took his leather pauldrons off. He sat on the end of the bed, staring at me blankly. He never took his armor off.

“Take your jacket off,” he commanded.

I unbuttoned my jacket with one hand and pushed it off my shoulders. I flinched uncomfortably.

“Come here,” he beckoned.

I stood between his knees. He pushed my jacket down gently and pulled it off from the bottom of my sleeves. He pushed me back by my hips and looked at my shoulders. His blue eyes scanned across my collarbone. He used the tips of his fingers to trace where his eyes followed. “It’s out of place,” he said.

If I were not injured, I would have pinned him on the bed and taken him there.

He stood and wrapped an arm under my capable shoulder to hold me steady. With his other hand he lifted my hurt arm gently. “Bite my shoulder,” he commanded.

“What?”

“You will scream. You do not want Éowyn to believe we are having sex, do you?” he responded stoically.

I gasped at his uncharacteristic candor. “I doubt you could make me scream.”

I watched him struggle to hold his tongue and desire. I obeyed him. But, instead of biting down on the thick cloth of his jacket like he intended for me to do, I found the bare skin of his neck, the place where I knew he would scream if I bit him.  He tightened his grip on me, not noticing where my mouth was, and shoved my arm down roughly until he heard a pop. Fire filled my shoulder. Yet, a moan was all that left my lips. I bit down on Legolas’s skin to hold it. I released my jaw and gasped into his neck.

He cleared his throat. “Is it back in place?” Legolas asked in a painfully stoic voice.

“Yes,” I whimpered. He suddenly pushed me against the nearest wall and kissed me fiercely. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips.

He paused to speak, “If I do not do this now, I will regret it forever. I do not care what will happen to me.”

“I do.” I gasped.

“I do not see a point in carrying on if you are not in my future.”

*          *          *

I sat at the top of the steps to the citadel, fastening some arrows. I had grown tired of Men’s poor craftsmanship. Éowyn stood next to me, pointing a dull arrow at a bottle sitting upon a table. We did not speak of what happened the past morning, and I doubted we ever would.

“So, you pull back,” I said as I pulled an imaginary bowstring back to my face. “Look down the arrow, and shoot. Do not hold, do not think, just look and shoot.”

I pushed her bow with one an incomplete arrow so that it was at a slight angle, instead of vertical. “Am I doing it right?”

“Yes, now you just have to learn how to aim.” I laugh. “Precision becomes easy; learning not to think about it is hard.”

“I think I prefer a sword.” She laughed.

I smiled. “I prefer my knives, truthfully.”

“I should get back to my duties,” she said, handing me my bow with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

I nodded and continued fastening my arrows. “He's alive!” A woman yelled in the distance. Someone walked through the doors.

I could hear Gimli grunting loudly in the distance. I completed my next arrow monotonously.

“Elessar,” I stated as a dirty, wet Aragorn made his way up the steps, “you look awful.”

“It is nice to see you as well, Rhava. I have to see the king.”

“He’s in the citadel,” I said. “I am glad you are back, Aragorn. If _you_ had died in a battle like that I would have lost all hope for Men.”

Legolas came up behind me to greet Aragorn. _“Le abdollen_.” (You’re late.) He said. “You look terrible.”

“That’s what I said.” I turned to them.

 He handed Aragorn the Evenstar. “ _Hannon le_.” (Thank you.)

Legolas sat next to me. “Are you bored?”

“Can you tell?” I asked, looking at the pile of fifty newly-made arrows.

“I could entertain you,” he said mischievously.

I laughed caustically. “We will not marry until we are out of this war. I will not tether your soul to mine. It is not going to a good place.”

“I do not believe that.” He sighed and played with one of my arrows. “You are very good at this.”

“Six thousand years of practice.”

The doors of the citadel flew open. Aragorn and the king’s guardsmen made their way down the steps. He motioned for us to follow. I stuffed as many arrows as I could into my own quiver and then loaded Legolas’s with even more. He was a better shot.

We chased after the group. Legolas grabbed Gimli on the way.

“Station the archers along the wall above,” Theoden ordered.

“Yes, my lord.”

“I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall.” We walked to the ramp outside of the gate, “We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!”

“This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad.” Gimli grunted.

“I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep.” Legolas squeezed past Gimli back into the keep. We made our way to the inner ramparts.

“They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them.”

“They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child.” Aragorn yelled.

Théoden grabbed Aragorn's arm, “What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end. as to be worthy of remembrance.”

“Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid.”

“And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead.”

“Gondor will answer.”

Théoden closed in on Aragorn. “Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon--?” he calmed himself.   
“No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone.”

“Get the women and children into the caves!” Théoden ordered, “Except for the elf!”

I mock saluted the king as he went back to his citadel.

 


	5. The Elves

“Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers.” Aragorn observed the group of men in the armory.

“Most have seen too many winters,” Gimli said.

“Or too few,” Legolas looked around at them, “Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.” All in the room stopped and stared at Legolas. He transitioned to Elvish, “ _Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!_ ” (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)

“ _Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras._ ” (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.) Aragorn replied.

 “ _Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_ ” (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

 “Then I shall die as one of them!” Aragorn yelled, they glared at each other for a moment before Aragorn left.

I grabbed Legolas's wrist as he attempted to follow him, “Let him go, let it be.”

“Ah, so you two are friends again now?” Gimli looked between the two of us.

Legolas gave me an apologetic look out of the Gimli’s sight and walked out of the armory silently.

“Does that answer your question?” I looked at Gimli.

He grunted and began sharpening his ax.

 

After all the men had left, Gimli and I went through the armor, trying to find a chain mail shirt that would fit us. I threw one to Gimli. “Try that one on.” I found one I thought would fit my chest and pulled it on over my undershirt. I pulled my jacket and cloak on over it.

I did not see the point in holding a grudge against Gimli now. I would be dead before the night ended.

“We had time, I'd get this adjusted.” Gimli walked out, struggling with a chain mail shirt. It fell past his feet. “It's a little tight across the chest.”

Legolas and Aragorn smiled at him from the center of the empty room. It seemed as if they were on good terms again. Legolas smiled at me reservedly. He was disappointed that I was reluctant to consummate our relationship, but he did not push me; it was probably because he was preparing for death.

In the distance, a familiar horn sounded. Both my and Legolas’s eyes widened. “That is no orc horn.” Legolas bounded up the steps and out into the city; I followed him.

Golden armor glittered in the moonlight far away. We chased after it. An army of elves stood at attention; I never enjoyed the sight of elves more. A blonde elf marched to the front of his army.

Théoden looked at him in shock. “How is this possible?”

“I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together.” Haldir turned to me with a smile. “We come to honor that allegiance.”

I walked down to him and grasped his shoulder, pulling him close. “Thank you, Haldir.” I kissed my mentor on the cheek before parting with him.

Legolas grasped Haldir’s shoulder cordially and walked to my side.

Aragorn grabbed Haldir's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, which Haldir awkwardly accepted.

“We are proud to fight alongside men once more.”

 


	6. Battle for Helm's Deep

I stood along the Deeping Wall next to Legolas.

“You could have picked a better spot.” Gimli's head barely reached the top of the wall.

A laugh threatened to push past my lips, I gulped it down as best I could. Legolas, as per usual, just spared a small smile. I cursed his great self-control.

Aragorn walked through the Elves and stopped at us.

“Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night,” said Gimli.

Lightening flashed through the sky, bathing us all in white light, a rumble of thunder followed.

Legolas looked out over the ravine, “Your friends are with you, Aragorn.”

“Let's hope they last the night.”

Aragorn continued walking through the lines.

Gimli grunted and went back to his business. Raindrops began falling on us, lightly at first, then it began pelting us, soaking our clothes and armor completely. Chills ran up my spine. The orcs were close now. Their torches bounced in the dark and reflected off the metal of their armor. There were thousands of them.

I grabbed Legolas’s hand. An orc captain climbed on top of a boulder and gave a war cry to encourage his soldiers.

“What's happening out there?” Gimli tried to pull himself over the wall so he could see.

“Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?” Legolas smirked at him.

Gimli cackled.

The orcs began stomping and beating their chests menacingly. The ground rumbled underneath us, shaking even the Hornburg.

 “ _Manka lye coia imya sina, amin merna lle helda’ e’ rathamin._ ” (If we live through this, I want you naked in my bed.) I said loudly over the rain.

Legolas’s head whipped around to me. The Elves around us murmured, shocked at my brazen words to the Prince of Mirkwood. I turned to him seriously; a small smile played at his lips at seeing my sincerity. “ _Amin naa lle nai_ ,” (I am yours to command.)

Legolas suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him roughly. His warm lips met mine passionately. Water soaked our clothes, making the fabric between us seem paper-thin. Only the armor stood in our way. He parted from me too soon, hearing the cries of the orcs becoming more violent, but kept a hand on my waist.

Gimli was still jumping up and down to see the orc army. He saw nothing of our exchange.

The men drew their bows. I looked out. It was a sea of dark, squirming bodies. There were several thousands of orcs. My heart began pounding. I breathed slowly in and out to ready myself for battle. As I calmed myself down, a fierce anger tore through me. I opened my eyes. _Do what you have to do._

Legolas’s hand left my waist. He could feel the energy pulsing through me.

The twang of a bow struck. An arrow flew through the air and sliced through the throat of an orc.

 

“ _Dartho!_ ” (Hold!) Aragorn ordered.

A deep rumble of growling and roaring grew in the group; the leader shrieked and raised his weapon in the air, commanding his soldiers to attack. The sea rushed onto the wall.

“ _Tangado a chadad!_ ” (Prepare to fire!) Aragorn ordered, I loaded my bow and aimed at the neck of an orc with a smile.

“ _Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc_.” (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm) Legolas spoke to the Elves around us.

“ _Leithio i philinn!_ ” (Release the arrows!)

I relaxed my right hand, releasing my arrow and sending it flying into the neck of my chosen victim. The other arrows flew at the same, cutting down hundreds of orcs on the front line. I only focused on my targets.

“Did they hit anything?” Gimli yelled, impatient and blind behind the wall.

The humans' arrows flew after ours, eliminating more of the front line.

“ _Ribed bant!_ ” (Full volley!)

I shot my arrows in rapid succession.

“Send them to me! Come on!” Gimli banged against the wall impatiently.

The orcs began firing crossbows at us, hitting several Elves. I felt the grief of the families and lovers of the Elves that fell over the wall. Lovers that would likely suffer through death of heartbreak. The sadness washed over me quickly, and left nothing but rage.

“ _Pendraith!”_ (Ladders!)

“Let them come.” I drew my knives and began pacing along the wall, waiting for them to come over the edge.

“You need to keep control!” Legolas yelled as he fired more arrows. It was the first time he had talked to me since I cornered him.

“I will act as I please!” I snapped. He stopped firing arrows and looked at me in fear. “I am doing what I have to do to keep these people alive!”

**_Kill him. Kill them all._ **

His voice echoed in my head. It was all I could hear. I screamed and kicked the wall, forcing myself closer to reality.

The first orc came over the wall. I swung my knife forcefully and beheaded him.

_Sauron has awoken something he cannot control._

More orcs followed the next; they were big – bigger than normal Uruk-hai. I let the blind rage slowly seep over my body. I was nowhere near Legolas now. I walked down the side of the wall, clearing out orcs rapidly. Men, elves, and orcs moved out of my way upon seeing my eyes. Everything went black.

 

I was on the ground when I awoke. Part of the Deeping Wall was gone. I had no idea how long I had been laying there. I opened my eyes. Legolas was staring at me from far away, completely still, and completely vulnerable. An orc was coming up behind him. He kept his eyes on me. _Turn around._ I sat up and quickly shot an arrow past his ear and into the neck the orc. He gasped and turned, the orc fell in front of his feet. I stood quickly. Legolas was fighting with the orcs around him now.

“I trained you well,” Haldir stood next to me. He was cutting through orcs as if it were nothing. There was no rage, only calculated movements.

“Yes, you did – four thousand years ago.” I quickly picked my knives up from the ground and helped him. “Men trained me after the Last Alliance.”

I smiled as Legolas rode down the stairs on a shield, firing arrows into the orcs around him.

“You have feelings for him?” Haldir asked. He stabbed an orc in the gut.

I beheaded an orc near me. “No.”

“I can tell you do, don't try to lie to me. He gets jealous-” he stabbed an oncoming orc with a grunt, “-when you're around me-” he stabbed another, “-I think he believes that I am in love with you.”

I laughed as I fought off several orcs at once. “He's young and foolish.”

I moved to save a lone elf from the attack of three orcs. More and more orcs came. We were overwhelmed by the forces.

“ _Nan Barad!_ ” (To the Keep!) Haldir yelled. “ _Nan Barad!_ ”

As I turned to run to the keep, I heard Haldir gasp. I spun on my heels. As I turned, an orc struck him on the back. He fell to his knees.

I rushed towards him and caught him in my arms. He looked at me, helpless. I kissed his forehead lightly. I knew how this would end. Grief did not come – there was only anger. It sucked the emotions from my body and left me with a painful burning. His head fell back against my arm, his eyes empty and lifeless. I pressed my hand against my heart, then to his.

“Haldir!” Aragorn came around the corner, he ran to us and dropped to his knees. He pressed his own hand to his heart and then to Haldir's. “Legolas!” Aragorn gestured to me as he turned to attack the advancing orcs.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. I respectfully laid Haldir's body down and followed Legolas. He grabbed Gimli by the arm and attempted to drag him away. Gimli continued to try to attack orcs near him with his free hand. Another elf grabbed Gimli's arm and pulled him along.

Once inside, Legolas pushed me with Gimli towards the gate. “You don't need to be fighting right now.”

“I will do as I please,” I seethed. He backed away fearfully. Aragorn and Gimli ran past us towards the gate. I followed them after giving Legolas one last warning look. Théoden was laying against the wall when I got there, clutching a wounded arm.

“Hold them!” He yelled at Aragorn.

“How long do you need?” Aragorn asked.

“As long as you can get me.”

Aragorn pushed Gimli towards a passage.

“I'm going too.” I said. Aragorn hesitated briefly before pulling me along.

We crept through a secret door near the causeway. There was a large gap between our ledge and the causeway. Aragorn looked over at the orcs at the doors.

“Come on. We can take them,” Gimli whispered.

“It's a long way.”

“Toss me,” Gimli said. I gasped mockingly.

“What?” Aragorn looked just as shocked as me.

“I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!”

“Don't tell the elf,” he paused and looked to me.

“Not a word.” Aragorn said. He grabbed Gimli and threw him into the orcs.

I ran past Aragorn before he could help me. “I'm telling the elf.” I jumped next to Gimli, Aragorn followed.

 

I flipped my long knives out and cut through the hordes of Uruk-hai. I took out my anger for Haldir on each and every one of them. I let the fury take over my movements. Orcs began backing away from me fearfully. I grinned and advanced on them slowly.

Théoden's voice broke my concentration, “Rhava! Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!”

Aragorn and Gimli were caught by one of the large Uruk-hai. I sliced across his spine, paralyzing him.

“Rhava!” Legolas threw a rope down to us. I jumped past Aragorn and Gimli and climbed high on the rope, leaving room for them to hang on below me. He pulled us up, assisted by two soldiers. Once I reached the edge of the wall, I climbed over it unassisted so that Legolas could pull Aragorn and Gimli over.

Legolas turned to me, “You're injured!” He grabbed my left bicep, a slightly deep cut laid there.

“I didn't even notice,” I said truthfully.

“You're not keeping control.” He glared at me.

Aragorn grabbed us, “Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!”

I ran after Legolas. I shot a few arrows into the orcs below on the way.

Once inside, we began barricading the doors. I threw a table over with Legolas and shoved it into the pile blockading the entrance.

“It is over!” Théoden yelled at us. We ignored him and continued finding things to use as a blockade.

“You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it.” Aragorn yelled back.

“Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?” Théoden looked past him to the doors. “Is there no other way?!”

 

“There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many,” Gamling answered for him.

“Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!”

The door rattled as the orcs relentlessly rammed it.

“So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?” Théoden looked hopeless.

I pulled away from Legolas, “You do not give up hope! You keep fighting because that is the only thing left to do!”

He stared at me thoughtfully.

“Let me out there,” I looked at Aragorn. “Let me use it to my advantage.”

“No, Sauron's eye is fixed on us. He will find you.”

Legolas grabbed me and pulled me away angrily. “ _N’uma!_ ” he yelled.

 _“Uuma tyava amin!”_ (Do not touch me!) I snapped.

“Ride out with me,” Aragorn said calmy, catching our attention. “Ride out and meet them.”

“For death and glory,” Théoden whispered.

“For Rohan. For your people.”

 “The sun is rising,” Gimli said. I felt a glimmer of hope remembering Gandalf's words.

“Let this be the hour when we draw swords together.” Théoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

The guards arrived with our horses. Legolas made me ride with him as Gimli ran to blow the horns. I held on to his waist. I could not lose control with him so close to me.

“Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!” Théoden yelled.

The orcs smashed against the door once more before it broke down.

“Forth Eorlingas!”

We galloped forward into the hordes of orcs. I shot rapidly into the orcs, taking them down. Legolas swung a sword into the thick of them.

The orcs slowed down, they all turned to look east. I followed their line of vision. _Gandalf._ He was on the hill. He had the Rohirrim behind him.

Éomer yelled an unintelligible battle cry. He and Gandalf led the charge down the hill into the orcs. The sun rose behind them, blinding the orcs. They cut through the orcs, killing rapidly. We rode on, meeting their ferocity. We slaughtered them in minutes.

The rest attempted to scramble up the hill, to avoid a menacing line of trees that appeared overnight. Those were cut down in seconds. We chased the rest out towards the trees. We all stared in awe as the branches seemed to cut them down.

I clutched the front of Legolas’s jacket and buried my face between his shoulders in relief.

 


	7. Aftermath

Images of Haldir flicked through my mind. I still did not feel anything.

_“The knives are just an extension of your arm. You do not dance with them like you do with your spear.” Haldir grasped my hands and showed me how to hold the knives._

_“I believe I prefer my spear.” I awkwardly cut at the stuffed dummy. I did not feel comfortable with them yet._

_“You are staying here for a reason, Rávawendë! You want to learn to fight like a Woodland elf!”_

_I spent years in Lothlórien, learning from the masters. It was only one hundred years before the war when I returned to Lindon. The once beautiful lands of Middle-Earth were desecrated and crawling with orcs._

Legolas slipped into my room, waking me from my quiet, open-eyed slumber. The grime of battle still covered his skin. I had long ago cleansed myself of the blood and dirt and changed into a clean nightgown. Legolas cleaned up the bodies of elves as I did so. Few buildings were left unscathed; but as the only female warrior in hundreds of men, I had been given the special treatment of having a room – to maintain decency, of course.

“We are leaving for Isengard in the morning,” he announced.

“Is that what you came for, to tell me that we will depart in the morning?” I slipped from the silk sheets and stepped towards him.

“No,” he exhaled. His eyes stayed on my face.

I offered him my hand. He gently touched his fingers to my palm. “I’m dirty.”

“I don’t mind.”

He fell into me. His lips gently pressed against mine. I undid his armor and threw it to the side as his hands wrapped around my waist. “Rhava,” he whispered against my lips passionately.

“Rávawendë, call me Rávawendë.”

“Rávawendë,” he whispered.

I moaned in response. He gently pushed me down on the bed. I ignored my sore muscles, bruises, and wounds and concentrated on him. He stood over me and pushed my legs apart. His hands immediately began to untie his trousers as if he were just going to complete a task.

I stopped his hands. “Feel me,” I whispered. His face flushed red to the tip of his ears. “Just do what feels natural. We’ll get there.” He nodded uneasily. “Come here.”

He gently lowered himself on top of me. I hooked my legs over his hips and pulled him closer. He uncertainly moved his pelvis against me. I moaned and caught his lips. He grinded against me harder, earning a groan out of his own throat as he grew hard. I slid my fingers up his shirt and felt his warm skin.

Legolas grabbed my waist and flipped me over suddenly. I gasped and grinned at him. A white, crooked smile broke out on his face. I buried a hand in his frizzed hair and rotated my hips on his groin. He bit his full bottom lip and blushed to the point of his ears.

He lifted up my dress and reached a hand between my legs. His thumb pressed up against me, I gasped loudly and grasped for support on his chest. Legolas gasped and groaned suddenly. I flipped off him. “What happened?”

His face was white. “Nothing, I’m fine,” he whispered painfully. He rolled on top of me with a flinch and kissed me tenderly.

“Legolas, no.” I gently pushed him onto his back and undid his shirt. A dark purple bruise covered his right side. “You broke a rib.”

“Nothing can be done for it.” He groaned lowly as I touched it.

“Take your clothes off.” I commanded as I grabbed a wet rag and a comb. I gasped when I caught sight of his bare skin. The once creamy white was covered in dark purple bruises on his waist, stomach, collarbone, and chest.

“Oh, Legolas,”

“I’m fine.” He smiled sadly and fell back with a groan. He rolled over on his left side, exposing even more bruises on his back. “I heal quickly.”

“ _Melamin_ ,” I sighed inaudibly.

I brushed through his hair, undoing the frayed braids and smoothing it out to its formerly silky state. I then pushed him back on his back and wiped the dirt from his face. He watched me dreamily through his thick lashes. I kissed his soft lips when I finished.

I slid off his boots. “Are you wearing anything under your trousers?” I asked, feeling the material. It was still wet from the heavy rain.

He shook his head.

“Then you’ll be sleeping nude tonight.” His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as I undid the laces and slid the wet fabric off his thighs. He kept his modesty by covering himself with the blankets.

I threw them to the side and climbed into bed next to him. I rested on his left and laid a hand on his chest, careful to avoid his right side. He kept an arm under my waist and held me close to him. “Sleep,” he whispered.

“You need to sleep too,” I mumbled as I drifted off.

“I will,” he lied.


End file.
